Metal Slug: 2nd Mission
Metal Slug: 2nd Mission is a run and gun video game for the Neo-Geo Pocket Color handheld platform created by SNK. It was released in 2000 in both Japan and North America. Story From the Metal Slug 10th Anniversary website page: The success of the so-called first mission where the Special Forces Squad Peregrine Falcons saw battle has fallen down the memory hole, but new intel wends its way to the Government Forces. It seems the Special Strike Force "Phantom," led by the rebel army's Lt. Colonel Macba, has begun a campaign of insurgency and has taken many Government Forces soldiers hostage. Subsequent to that, an even more shocking truth is revealed. The rebel army has made contact with aliens and is proceeding with the development of weapons employing unknown technology. The situation is now critical!! There's only one option left: lay siege to the enemy base single-handedly and rescue the hostages! Gameplay Metal Slug: 2nd Mission features a similar gameplay and forked mission structure as its predecessor. Differences from the two games (seen below) consist of player control, different weapon types, and reworked mission routing from destroyed Slugs. The main story revolves around two soldiers codenamed Gimlet and Red Eye, each one having their own plots that are interconnected. Alongside the returning SV-000 (now in its second prototype phase) and Slug Flyer, a new vehicle called the Slug Sub, which is a small submarine used in the game's new underwater missions, is introduced. The Slug Sub fires torpedoes, mines, and homing missiles. Destruction of the Slug Sub leads to a mission where the player rafts on an Emergency Boat. Differences from Metal Slug: 1st Mission * The number of missions have more than doubled: thirty-eight (plus eight time attack missions) compared to the first game's seventeen. * Two characters are selectable, both having their own mission routes and exclusive weapons. A third character can be unlocked by clearing every mission, and he can access all weapons and missions by level select (at the cost of starting the mission over if he dies). * Grenades are thrown by the press of the Option button. Beforehand, the player would've tapped the Option button once to switch between their weapons and grenades. * The player cannot jump on the heads of Rebels anymore. They can slide grenades along the ground when crouching. * The life meter is now segmented rather than a gauge (up to five hits), and each enemy always deal one point of damage. However, the life meter can no longer be extended in this game. * Player ranks were previously increased by collecting Rank Medals or by reaching a score milestone. In this game, the process is done by rescuing POWs. The POWs are unique to each other in both name and appearance, and they can provide hints to the player if the latter's rank is at or higher than the former. * Destruction of the SV-000 continues the mission as normal instead of sending the player to Prison Camp. * Destruction of the Slug Flyer immediately ends the mission to a new route. The parachute drop is replaced with the Drop Pack. * The player has a set number of retries that can be increased every 20,000 points. In 1st Mission, a retry costs ten coins. * The player becomes invulnerable when the boss is exploding or the player reaches to a character goal. This is to prevent deaths in mission clears that occurred in 1st Mission. * Super Devil Mode is now an optional mode called Hero Mode; it's unlocked by rescuing all 100 POWs and then pressing down at the character select screen. Instead of permanent invulnerability, the player is limited to one hit point but is able to toss an infinite amount of grenades and wears punching gloves that can destroy enemies in one punch. Controls Playable Characters Covers Image:Metal Slug 2nd Mission Cover.jpg|NGPC cover